


Oh brother, the things you do...

by the_little_ginger_potato



Category: Perrier's Bounty (2009)
Genre: Angst, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Dominance, Drugs, Drunk Sex, F/M, Hand Jobs, Incest, Kissing, Lapdance, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Sibling Incest, Swearing, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 12:38:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15606474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_little_ginger_potato/pseuds/the_little_ginger_potato
Summary: Please check out the tags before you'd read the fanfic.I'm thankful for all my readers, for the comments and kudos. But no hate or shaming will be tolerated! I write fanfics as a hobby for free, so negative/hateful comments will be deleted immediately. English is not my first language, but I do my best to avoid making errors.Thank you for reading my work ♥





	Oh brother, the things you do...

**Author's Note:**

> Please check out the tags before you'd read the fanfic.
> 
> I'm thankful for all my readers, for the comments and kudos. But no hate or shaming will be tolerated! I write fanfics as a hobby for free, so negative/hateful comments will be deleted immediately. English is not my first language, but I do my best to avoid making errors.  
> Thank you for reading my work ♥

“Turn the fucking music down!” You huffed as it’s been at least the fifth time you’ve yelled over at your brother, but you had enough as he just turned the volume even higher. You pushed yourself up from your bed, and rushed over to the next room, entering without a knock. “You fucking wanker!” You pulled the hi-fi’s cable out before you’d have started to yell more at him. “I’ll have to fucking go to work tomorrow! Early in the morning! Why don’t you fucking pack your shite and fuck off to the pub?!” 

“Fuck! I’m working, like right now, and you know I like to do it with loud music.”

“Oh! Poor you! Having to sort the grams of cocaine out into the packages, how fucking exhausting.” You rolled your eyes as he’s flipped you off. You would have just loved to wipe his whole table off, but you were paying for the rent and bills together so you’d have done that mostly against yourself. “Whatever Clifford, but then listen to it on headphones! I tolerated it till midnight but it’s almost 1 am you arse.” 

“Go back to mum and dad then.”

“Oh yeah? And how am I supposed to go to work from Cahersiveen to Dublin? And how are you gonna pay the rent without me? Cause you’re definitely not a cliché drug dealer who owns some cool car and a big apartment. You’re so broke Clifford.”

“Shut up! I’ll tell mum and dad how you’re behaving.”

“Oh that’s so fresh Clifford, just go get a life will ya? Cause you’re the shittiest dealer ever.” You shut the door on him as you’ve left his room then went back to your own with a huff. He was such an idiot sometimes. You liked living with him mostly, because he tended to be nice, and he was clean, you had to give him the credit for that he wasn’t taking any drugs, but he still managed to wind you up so badly.

~~~.~~~  
You were sitting on the kitchen counter in a long white blouse and your panties while you were chewing on a cereal bar when Clifford walked out of his room sloppily in his leopard themed briefs. It looked so damn bad on him but apparently he thought it was cool and you didn’t mean to start an argument with him. You’ve already been criticizing him for his tacky shirts and necklaces but clearly he didn’t give a damn about what you thought of it. 

“Get off the counter.”

“Why?” You playfully nudged his butt with your foot as he walked over to the fridge. But you just snickered as he rolled his eyes at you. He picked the cartoon of milk out of the fridge then began to gulp it down. Once he’s finished he’s burped out loudly, but you’ve gotten so used to his things that you didn’t even comment anything about them anymore. “Did you leave some for me?” You smiled as he handled it to you then you drank up what’s left of it. “We could do something together this weekend.”

“Like what?” He stretched a bit, and that way you could see his ribs through his pale skin. He’s always been thin, but you always thought he was hot like that. He took the empty carton and the cereal’s wrapping to toss them out into the bin. You glanced at his lanky pale body for a second with the light red hair along his legs and under his belly button but eventually you cast your eyes at the window and sighed as it was close to rain. 

“What about staying home for once?”

“Fuck you… I won’t spend my weekend indoors.” 

“Just for one damn time Clifford! Work tired me out, it looks like it’s gonna rain the whole fucking weekend, so why can’t we just stay home?! For once we could do what I want to do…not as if either of us would be busy with a date.” Since the both of you’ve left Cahersiveen you didn’t date anyone in Dublin. Back at your hometown both of you had some dates but none of them were serious. For you to pass time with someone and for Clifford to get off. 

“Okay, fine.” You grinned and hugged him to yourself from behind. 

“Thank you, you’re the best.”

“I just would have work to do.”

“What work?”

“Michael got himself into some shit with The Mutt and Perrier and I should be at the pools in case he’d show up.”

“You shouldn’t have any business with those guys…listen, just stay home. Michael and the others are all big guys I’m sure they’ll handle it themselves. Perrier better not use you as a fucking bait.” You mumbled as you had your chin rested on his shoulder. You squeaked as he reached back then picked you up from the counter, carrying you on his back. “Put me down!” You chuckled but held onto him as he carried you to his room where he eventually put you down on his bed. 

“Okay, you won. It all sounded pretty serious and dangerous anyway so I will just rather keep my head low.”

“That’s good.” You pressed a peck onto his cheek then leaned back on his bed; it had the same leopard pattern like his ugly briefs. The pillow, the blanket, but you didn’t say anything and just held your eyes on him as he soon leaned back next to you once he’s turned on the television. You snuggled up to him and rested your head on his bare chest as you were watching some shows, occasionally talking about some stuff.

“How long is it since you’ve been with someone?”

“Jesus Clifford, I don’t know. At least a year, you?”

“Shit…kinda that long for me too.” You snorted and held your eyes on him as you rested your chin on his bare chest. “Am I that bad looking?”

“Shut up, you’re handsome.” You mumbled as you reached up and stroked his short beard, then ran your finger along his mustache too. “You’re a really hot guy, maybe the girls are only cautious cause you’re a dealer and you work for people like Perrier.”

“Thanks.” You laughed up as he put his arms under his head and smugly smirked at you. “I’m just so horny, like almost all the time and I can’t get laid with anyone.”

“You don’t have to tell me, the walls are thin you pervert. If you don’t listen to your annoying music on maximum volume then I can hear your stupid porn.”

“Oh shut it, like you’d be a saint.”

“I…I just simply keep a low profile when it comes to my needs.” 

“Oh really? Don’t think I didn’t hear you…going ahhh ahhhh.” You chuckled and playfully tickled his side for imitating your moans. 

“You’re such a pervert!” You laughed along with him then smiled as he’s pinned you on his bed. From the shifting, the right side of your blouse slipped aside which revealed your breast. You were holding your eyes on your brother how his look dropped onto your perky nipple. You felt a strong tingle between your legs from the position, especially as you’ve looked lower and could see the bulge through his brief. As you’ve reached up with one hand to ran your fingers through his long red locks he’s leaned down and kissed you on the lips, while his other hand right away ended up on your breast. 

“Fuck…” You moaned as he’s rubbed his bulge against your lap. You felt how both of you were soaking through your underwear from the intense rubbing. It was wrong, both you and Clifford were aware of that. It’s been so long for you without any sex, and the situation just kinda made you go along with it. You were making out with him needily while he’s reached over to pull the box of condom out of his drawer. You couldn’t believe this was happening, but you wanted him. The compliment you said to him wasn’t because you wanted to make him feel better about himself, you’ve always thought he was the best looking guy you’ve ever seen. You quickly took your wet panties off you while he took the condom out, then once he’s pushed his briefs lower you looked down at his long cock, it was so hot how the pre-cum was running out through the slit. He was big and his red pubic hair was so sexy. Once he’s rolled the condom onto his erection you groaned up together as he’s slipped inside you. “Ah fuck yeah…oh yes.” You moaned along with him while he was needily humping you. You were so wet and needy that after a few thrusts you clenched tightly around him, and groaned up. Clifford came hard just seconds after you did too. You grinned as he quickly pulled out then with a little whimper he managed to get rid of the used condom to pull a new one onto his still erect cock. Fuck he was hot, horny like that. He came three times in a row. You came twice and you loved the way he was doing it. Sex never was so good before, most guys were so lame and couldn’t even make you to come, but to your surprise your brother was so good. After he’s came for the third time you smiled how he’s leaned down onto your naked body, both of you being sweaty and a panting mess. “Shit it was so fucking good.” You were glad that Clifford didn’t make an issue of what actually happened, ‘cause you didn’t think there was any need for that. No one else knew what you’ve done. 

“It was fucking perfect….Jesus how come the girls aren’t lining up front of your door? And Maolisa dumped you? She was out of her mind.” You remembered how the girl back at your hometown pretty badly broke Clifford’s heart for cheating on him and leaving him.

“Shit…we should have thought of this before.” You blushed as he pressed some kisses along your neck then kissed you on the lips. You had to admit that you’ve always found your brother beautiful, even attractive once you’ve hit puberty, but the subject was just too taboo and it never exactly occurred to you. It was nice to cuddle with him, play with his ginger locks, or tease him but you wouldn’t have dared to fantasize of sexual things.

~~~.~~~

Once you’ve recovered from the wild sex you’ve ended up drinking a few beers then whiskey together. You had one of his t-shirt on you and the both of you had underwear on as you were dancing quite drunkenly in his room. You were a crappy dancer but at least he was quite good and anyways, you were just having a good time on your own so the moves didn’t really matter. 

“I’ll give you a lap dance.” 

“Oh—my…bring it on sister.” You snorted then waited till he sat down onto the bed. You screamed excitedly as one of your favourite song came on the radio so you turned the volume higher not as if it wasn’t already loud enough. You began to sway your hips and blushed deeply how your brother nodded and made grabby hands towards you. However you pouted as his phone vibrated on the bedside table what he soon answered, but just to tease him you continued dancing erotically for him. “Michael---hey buddy…..no….definitely not. I can’t go right now…” You strutted up closer to him and eventually took the t-shirt off to reveal your breasts, what made Clifford to groan hoarsely. “Fuck…listen Michael…you go find another dealer. I’m busy with my sister.” You snorted as he hung up then tossed the phone away.

“You lil shit! He will know!”

“So?” You grinned as he shrugged then grabbed onto your hips as he pulled you closer to him. “Oh my fucking god…” You hummed as he pressed kisses along your stomach, then you continued the lap dance, enjoying the way he’s been massaging your breasts. You rubbed your lap teasingly against his for a while. He was so hard for you and you loved it that you finally had such a strong effect on a guy. Your self-esteem was never good so Clifford was definitely making you feel more confident. “Panties off…now.” He was so horny it was crazy, but you loved it so much. You took a few steps back and began to slowly remove your panties while he’s quickly got rid of his brief and began to jerk his circumcised cock. He palmed the big red head for a while before he continued rubbing his hand up and down around it, the pre-cum dripping down onto his fingers. You were dancing nude for a while for him, then as soon as you walked up to him and sat onto his lap, you moaned as he’s thrust his cock up. “I’ll pull out in time.” You felt how intense your clit was throbbing from his shaky voice and how good his warm cock felt inside you as you were riding on him. Clifford soon began to suck on your nipple what made you to moan up from how good it felt. He soon ran his hand down, and you needily pressed your clit against his fingers while he was steadily thrusting his cock up inside your soaking wet hole. 

“Ah fuck Clifford! I will come.” You moaned and cried out as you thrust your pussy back against his hand and cock as you were riding the big orgasm out. 

“Shit…” You saw how he was struggling to hold back his own orgasm so eventually he placed you down on his bed and pulled himself out of you. You sat up on the bed and licked along his shaft. You took it in your mouth, and allowed him to thrust it deep against your throat. You gagged a little but kept taking him. He grabbed hold of your hair and thrust in deeper. You swallowed the hot substance once it hit your throat. As he pulled his cock out, you licked then kissed the sensitive tip of his cock. You smiled as he made you to turn around then as you were on your knees too he thrust his cock back inside your pussy from behind, while he held onto you so you’d not lose balance. 

“Are we gonna make up for lost time?” You grinned back at him once he’s nodded at you. You missed sex so badly from your life and with your brother it was amazing.

~~~.~~~

You were sitting at the edge of the pool table while Clifford was playing. You were swinging your legs as you held your eyes on him, his hot ass, or the way his pale waist could be seen anytime he bent down lower and his shirt rolled up higher. 

“Are you mad that Perrier was killed?”

“Not really, I mean…a few weeks and another man will step into his place.”

“Did he have a son or something?”

“How the fuck should I know? I never worked directly under him.” You shrugged but eventually got off from the table, then walked up behind Clifford as you hugged him. 

“Want me to get us some hooch?”

“Yeah, a beer will be good.”

 

~~~.~~~

 

You were sipping the beer while you held your eyes on your brother selling some cocaine, but the business wasn’t the best, but at least you could pay for the rent you owed. 

“Fuck me! Look who’s coming! The prodigal son has returned.” Clifford chuckled as he waved at Michael.

“Don’t you fuckin’ pretend as if you would care. You didn’t come when I called you.” Michael was pissed off but knowing that they were old friends didn’t worry you too much.

“Oh buddy I did come just not for you…but relax. You’re alive and good as new, with Perrier out of the picture you are free to start a new life. 

“Your brother is fuckin’ disgusting.” You snickered as you leaned in so Michael could give pecks on your cheek. 

“No shit….I live with him you know. But seriously how come you’re here? We haven’t heard anything about you for a while.”

“I only came back for a few things I’ve left at my flat and Brenda’s stuff too. We’re moving down to the shore to my mother. I will leave all this shit behind tomorrow.”

“I will miss you man, but whoever is this chick I’m glad for ya. I heard about your dad, it’s really sad.”

“You could stay with us for the night, so you’d not leave Dublin with bitterness inside you. Have some booze, some sweets.” You smirked as you pulled Clifford’s suit aside which revealed the packages of cocaine. “Come on Michael, please.” 

“Don’t be a pussy and cry in your bed tonight.”

“Fuck you Clifford, I don’t want any drugs, but fine. Not as if I’d have anything better to do…Perrier’s people robbed out the whole place so all I could find fitted into one fucking box.”

“Those wankers.” Clifford patted his friend’s shoulder, then after playing a few rounds of pool you’ve gone up to your flat.

 

~~~.~~~

 

Thanks to your fridge loaded with booze the three of you soon became really wasted. You were sitting on the couch snuggled up to Clifford sipping on the remained bottle of beer while Michael was smoking in the armchair opposite of you. Clifford leaned down to you and pressed his lips against yours, you kissed him back longingly, not caring about Michael’s presence as you were way too drunk. He soon lifted you onto his lap as the kiss became more passionate. You were moaning as he was sucking hickeys on your neck. When he lifted you up you cast your eyes at Michael who was staring at you, but everything was so blurry and slowed down around you, that you right away forgot it and focused on your brother instead. He quickly took his clothes off and with his help you did too.

“Fuck man.” Clifford gasped startled when Michael sat down at the edge of your bed while the two of you were making out. 

You watched as Michael leaned closer to your brother and pressed a kiss onto his shoulder. Even drunk, it surprised you but somehow it turned you on the way Clifford dig his fingers along the other’s dark locks and pulled him in for a kiss. You shifted a little farther to your pillow as your brother began to make out more with Michael who was getting out of his jeans and t-shirt. You adjusted the pillow under your head as you were watching the two nude and hot guys making out on their knees. Your hand slipped between your thighs to palm your pussy. Masturbating to such a view was so pleasurable. Even though you thought your brother was more handsome, Michael was really good looking himself too. When Clifford wrapped his hand around Michael’s cock and began to jerk it, you slipped two of your fingers up inside you. You blushed as Clifford glanced down at you for a second with a smirk on his face before he continued making out with Michael and wanking him off. Michael’s dark hair and beard matched with your brother’s red one and aesthetically it was a joy to see. You pressed your palm tighter against your throbbing clit giving out needy moans, what made both boys to look at you. You watched as the both of them crawled up to you. Clifford gently pushed your hand away so he could slip his hand onto your wet pussy instead. You tilted your head at Michael who kissed your without any hesitation, also placed his hand onto your breast, rubbing your perky nipple. It was so fucking good, and it only made you wetter the way you felt both of their hard cocks rubbing against your thighs. Clifford’s long fingers inside you were so perfect, and he knew so damn well how to finger you till you moaned up loud hitting your orgasm. You grinned at Clifford how he right away crawled between your legs and thrust his cock inside you, you could tell he wanted you so badly. You reached down running your fingertips along Michael’s dark pubic hair till you’ve wrapped your hand around his erect cock. You rubbed the wet slit, while your brother was giving you firm thrusts. You were making out with Michael, but kissing him wasn’t half as good as with your brother, not as if it wouldn’t have made you wet enough. However you let go off Michael’s cock when your brother leaned onto your body with his weight, giving deeper and rougher thrusts. 

“Don’t come inside me….Clifford…” You mumbled dizzily and even though you just said that and you were aware you weren’t on pills, you wrapped your legs tighter around his waist and you pulled him more inside you. Till you felt the warmness spreading inside you as he came, with loud moans. “Ah fuck…” You stroked his red locks while he was pressing kisses onto your breasts, before he’s pulled out of you. You smirked as Clifford lay down next to you so Michael had to get up from the bed. 

“You can eat my sister out and jerk off. Suck her clean.” You leaned over as you began to kiss your brother needily while Michael crawled onto the end of the bed between your legs. Clifford pulled away from you as he watched how Michael began to eat you out. You moaned as he’s rubbed his tongue against your sensitive hole, then began to suck Clifford’s come out. You could hear the intense fapping noise of Michael while he was licking and swallowing the come, some dripping down along his dark beard. “Yeah…eat her out good Michael boy, she deserves it.” 

“Shut up.” You snickered as you glanced at your brother but moaned as Michael began to suck at your clit, rubbing his tongue against the throbbing pink part of your body. You moaned as your brother was massaging your breasts and was kissing you passionately, his tongue rubbing against yours. “I’m gonna come…” You panted as Clifford reached down and thrust three of his fingers inside you while Michael continued to rub his tongue against your clit. “Oh fuck…yes…gosh..yes.” You arched your back as you’ve hit your orgasm. It was so intense; you turned aside and snuggled to Clifford as he palmed your pussy so you could ride it out. You clang onto him as you were still moaning because it felt so good. You both cast your eyes on Michael as he was on his knees jerking off. He soon crawled and leaned onto the other side of Clifford and began to rub his cock against your brother’s semi hard one till he squirted all over his and your body.

 

~~~.~~~

Michael left in the morning and made you to swear you’d not talk about this to anyone which you of course promised but Clifford and your secret was way more filthier and taboo than this. However it didn’t stop either of you from doing it. Occasionally you ended up having threesomes but in the end it was just you and him.


End file.
